


Pokemon A Different Journey Johto Arc Champions

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Magic Kitten - Sue Bentley, Magic Puppy Series - Sue Bentley, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. A Goldenrod Opportunity

Two hours and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
We defeated the Gym Leader Whitney and we got the Plain Badge.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. A Dairy Tale Ending.

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We met Whitney's Uncle Milton and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Air Time

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
We met up with Professor Oak again and we met Mary.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. The Bug Stops Here

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
We met up with Casey again and she showed us her Bayleef.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Ash captured a nonshiny male Weedle and he nicknamed the Pokemon Brice.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Type Casting

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
We met Marie and we met Pierre.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Fossil Fools

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
We met Foster the researcher and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Carrying On

One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Kenjiro and we met Malachi.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Hassle In The Castle

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 6:40 am.   
We met Dr. Anna and we met Keiko.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Cordell evolved into Golbat and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Two Hits and a Miss

Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
We met Chigusa and we met Kenzo.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Vladimir evolved into Venusaur and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. A Hot Water Battle

Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We relaxed at the hot spring and we stopped the Pokemon from fighting.  
Felix,Miranda and Timothy.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Hook Line and Stinker

Forty minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
We met Andreas and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Ash captured an Ultra Shiny female Goldeen and he nicknamed the Pokemon Sabrina.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Beauty and the Breeder

Forty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
We met up with Suzy again and Brock gave back Noelle.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Brock got a newly hatched nonshiny female Vulpix from Zane and he nicknamed the Pokemon Suzy.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. A Better Pill To Swallow

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We met Old Man Shuckle and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Power Play

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
We met up with Gary Oak again and we met Alex Davis.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Mountain Time

Forty minutes later.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
We met Benji and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Wobbu-palooza

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 3:20 pm.  
We met Officer Jenny and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
We defeated the party crashers and we got them arrested.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Imitation Confrontation

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met up with Duplica again and she showed off her new Ditto Mini Dit.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. The Trouble With Snubbull

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 19th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty five minutes later.  
It's 6:35 am.  
We met up with Madame Muchmoney again and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Snubbull evolved into her Granbull form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Ariados Amigos

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:55 am.  
We met up with Aya again and she showed off her brand new Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Wings 'N' Things

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.  
We met Zachary Evans and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. The Grass Route

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
We met Ephraim and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. The Apple Corp

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
We met Charmaine and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Houndoom's Special Delivery

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Misty got Angelina her Togepi back and she was really happy.  
We met the Houndoom Doomy and we met the farmer.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. A Ghost of A Chance

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 20th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
We met Morty and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Four hours and twenty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Morty and we got the Fog Badge.  
Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah,Laura and me.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. From Ghost To Ghost

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash defeated Morty and he got the Fog Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Trouble's Brewing

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
We met Sakura and her four sisters.  
Koume,Satsuki,Sumomo and Tamao.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. All That Glitters

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:05 am.  
We got the stolen Badges back and we defeated the Murkrows.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Ash captured an Ultra Shiny female Murkrow and he nicknamed the Pokemon Harriet.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. The Light Fantastic

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
We met Mr. Gan Gogh and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Misty caught a nonshiny female Remoraid and she nicknamed the Pokemon Olivia.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Un-BEARable

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Naughty Natured Teddiursa evolved into her Ursaring form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Moving Pictures

One hour and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
We met up with Todd Snap again and he joined our group.  
We met Marcello and we met Sophie.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Spring Fever

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Peggy and we met Rory.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Freeze Frame

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saw the Legendary Pokemon Articuno and Todd got a picture.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. The Stolen Stones

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Keegan and we met Ramona.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
We delivered the evolutionary stones and we got thanked by the people.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. The Dunsparce Deception.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Bucky and we met Timothy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. The Wayward Wobbuffet

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
I used my kwami for the very first time and I pinned Goneff the criminal down with my Ultra Shiny Xatu Ramona's Psychic Move.   
Misty got her Togepi Angelina back and she's really happy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 7:30 pm Misty saw my necklace and she asked about it.  
At 8:30 pm I showed Misty my kwami and she pinky promised not to tell anyone about it.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Sick Daze

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 24th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the cabins together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 8:30 am Brock got sick and we got him better.  
At 9:30 am we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. The Ring Masters

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 8:30 am we met Raiden and we met Shonosuke.  
At 9:30 am we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
At 1:30 pm Ash won the tournament and he got a King's Rock.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. The Poke-Spokes Person

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
We met Simon and we helped him out.   
We defeated the fake interpreters and we got them arrested.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Control Freak

One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We met Tierra and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Cordell evolved into Crobat and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. The Art of Pokemon

One hour later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
We met Jack Pollockson and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Ash captured a nonshiny male Smeargle and he nicknamed the Pokemon Shawn.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. The Heartbreak of Brock

One hour later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
We met Temacu and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Current Events

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Miranda evolved into her Bayleef form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Turning Over a New Bayleef

Fifty minutes later.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
Ash got mad at Miranda for jumping on him and she ran away.  
We met Haruno and we helped her out.  
Ash apologized to his Pokemon and she accepted it.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Doing What Comes Natu-rally

Fifty minutes later.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
We met McKenzie and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. The Big Balloon Blow Up

Two hours and forty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Skyler and we met Tenma.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
We won the race and Skyler got a trophy.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. The Screen Actor's Guilt

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 am.  
We met Brad Van Darn and we met Vitzo.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Right On Rhydon

One hour later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We met Pietra and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. The Kecleon Caper

One hour later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
We met Alexa and we met Madison.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. The Joy of Water Pokemon

One hour later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. Got Miltank

Two hours and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
We got Felix and Timothy back from the wild Miltank.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Felix evolved into Feraligatr and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. Fight For The Light

Two hours and five minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Janina and we met Jasmine.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Miranda evolved into her Meganium form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Machoke Machoke Man

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Chuck the Gym Leader and we got the Storm Badge.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the ship's cabins together and we're ready to see the Whirl Islands.  
At 4:30 pm Ash defeated Chuck and he got the Storm Badge.   
At 7:30 pm Storm left and Flame appeared.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
